Only for You
by CobertForever
Summary: After being challenged by Cora , Robert brave himself to face her. 05x6 spoilers! This is my first attempt and English is not my first language. Sorry in advance but I hope it worth your while. cheers! It has been editted by Kat-in-the-Streets. Thank you so much!


Robert opens the dividing door between his dressing room and their bedroom.

There is no light. Only the fire from fireplace dimly lit their room. He can still clearly see her sitting on the bed.

He steps into the room carefully, as if he was stepping into a puddle of water. He thinks about how he wants to run back into his dressing room, sleep and just forget everything until the morning comes again.

He keeps remembering how that Bicker guy was standing there near the bed with his wife.

What if he had not came back that day?

What if he had returned half an hour later?

Would his wife have given in to that stick of a man and his complementing her so shamefully?

Robert feels himself shudders at the mere thought. He then braves himself to intently look at his beautiful wife, to look into her eyes, hoping to read something there.

Does she still love him though?

Just now Cora said that she wanted him to come back into the room with her. But he feels such coldness in his heart. Perhaps he needs more time. He is angry at her for inviting that ghastly man into her private life, their life. He is also angry at himself because he knows what Bicker said that night is right. He did ignore his wife. He has been ignoring her for a while now. But certainly he did not mean to ignore her. How could he, when she matters so much for him?

He simply thought that a lady like her should not trouble herself with estate matters. His matters to be exact. Perhaps he was insecure about his own role, ashamed to admit to his wife how little responsibility he is left with, with Mary as the co-owner and Tom with his ridiculous, modern ideas that Mary more often agrees with than not.

Cora has been gazing at him since he entered the room. _Why is he stopping there?_ She thought. She gets up from the bed as if she could read Robert's mind, sensing his troubled demeanor. How long is he going to stand there at the door? She walks towards him; he stands so still but never stops looking into her eyes. His eyes look sad and hard.

Cora reaches for his hands and begins to pull him towards the bed, but he will not budge.

"Do you still love me darling?" Robert asks her.

'Please forgive me.'

He wants to give up and say sorry to his darling wife, but his pride does not let him admit that. He just stands still again, keeping his stance, not letting her pull him. He knows his wife still at least care for him, but he just wants to hear her tell him how she really feels for him.

Cora stops and looks at him. Tears begin to form in her eyes. Her hands keep hold on his even harder now. "Robert.. my dear how can you ask such silly questions?"

"Answer me Cora. Please." The tears that he has been holding back begin to drop slowly making a thin line down his face.

The sight of her husband's tears make Cora's heart drop to her stomach. Her husband rarely cries. He has always been the pillar of strength in their house. Does he really think she does not love him anymore? The fire is making crackling sounds filling the silence between them.

She walks slowly towards him, her vision blurry from the tears that are threatening to fall. She reaches out to touch Robert's face.

He looks at her, his eyes are full of tears, he gazes hard at her with fright and sadness mirrored in his eyes.

Her handsome husband, Cora suddenly feels like a fool. Why did she think she needed Simon Bicker's attention? It sure felt nice to have his attention but it will never feel anything like the feelings Robert simplest attention give her.

Even after 34 years of marriage, there is no one in this world who can make her feel so much with just a look in his eyes, a smirk on his lips or a raise of his eyebrows. His simplest, most innocent glance can affect her so much.

"Robert, I know that I have been enjoying Mr Bicker's attention more than I should have," she tells him blatantly. "But I did not know that that man had such bad intentions. I just thought we could form a friendship." She blinks back her tears, and continues, "I only thought that since you have been so caught up with yourself lately and ignored me. But darling you must know that _nothing happened_. Nothing _was ever going to happen_ that evening. You are the only person I have ever loved Robert, and will keep on loving you in this lifetime and forever."

Robert sighs.

Cora knows he needs more assurance. He can be such a child sometimes. She then touches his face and leans in to kiss him softly, but with desperation to show him how much she loves him, and how very sorry she is.

Robert kisses her back just as softly, sighing again. He then takes the lead and pulls her to the bed; he tucks her in and lies down on his side of the bed. Lying together he then encircles his wife and holds her tightly, her head on his chest feeling his heartbeat.

"You scared me you know darling. I am sorry I have been too caught up with myself." Robert whispers to her confessing.

Cora kisses his cheek.

"Just kiss me, you foolish man"

"I am a fool.. a big fool. But darling, I am your fool."

And so he kisses her. Kisses her until her breathing goes ragged.

They are alright again and he will love her forever, his darling Cora, his lover, his best companion in the world.


End file.
